We Can Survive
by TheShadow1
Summary: Some blah blah I put together for Unwind. I was going to do Conner and Risa, but I'm strange and decided to be different and did Alex and Cat who are two runaway Unwinds who meet and maybe fall in love with all that crazy jazz!


**Well, here you go an Unwind Fanfic! More to come, so review!**

My peace is called waking up each morning. It's a relief to know I'm not dead yet. I hide that paranoia in my mind about not waking up. I just know that while I'm sleeping, Juvey-cops are going to grab me and take me to a harvest camp to be unwound. Nobody knows for sure how they unwind, but I'm sure they make you watch. They're required by law to have you awake through the whole procedure. Sounds painful if you ask me; even if they do tell me what's going on. It just makes it worse. I'm a nomad, traveling from place to place. A tramp who doesn't know if she's going to get supper that night. I rely on the wilderness and open food trucks. I sometimes come upon a generous person; which is rare these days.

I huddle against a concrete wall in an abandoned building. The wall feels cold, trapping my nightmares. Sweat pours off my face even though it's winter. I clench and unclench my hands, the pressure calming me down. The residue from my dream haunts me. I sit up straight and gasp at a sudden noise. I glance around the vacant room and stare in confusion. The noise comes again and I realize its footsteps. _Oh no. _I think. Panic spreads through me and I quickly hide behind a fallen desk. I look over the top and see a boy walk in. I can't quite see him good from this angle though. I watch as he walks into the room, with his back to me. Well, at least he's not a policeman. He's wearing a green shirt with black pants and boots. I see blonde hair that shines in the moonlight. He finally turns around and I see piercing blue eyes. Blue daggers that dart back and forth across the room. His eyes catch with mine and I freeze, unable to move. I slowly rise from my hiding place and stand frozen. The boy puts his hands up, like I'm a cop.

"I'm not here to hurt you; I'm just looking for a place to stay. Please, I think I'm dying." The boy says. I look even closer at his face, his beautiful face. I realize the tight skin on his cheekbones and the bags under his eyes. I can see the outline of his ribs through his shirt and sympathy leaps within me. I step out from behind the desk and walk slowly across the stone floor. I stop in front of him and he puts his hands down. He's taller than me, of course; everyone's taller than me. My tiny figure makes me look like a small child, when I'm really eighteen. I can see starvation written all over his face. I feel bad that I don't have any food either, and I guess he realizes that. Disappointment floods his expression.

"You can stay here." I say in a small voice. "I know where to get some food." I add. He then smiles, a dazzling white smile. I gesture for him to follow me and he does. I lead him out of the building and into the shadows of this small town. I make a left behind a food market and point to an open food truck. I gesture for him to stay put. I then look and see the driver leaning against the driver door. I quickly grab a box of canned fruit and potted meat. I climb out of the truck and lead the boy back to the building. We then feast off processed meat and fruit in heavy syrup. I get to know the boy a little. I find out that he traveled all the way from Florida. He's an outcast, like me. A runaway Unwind. I learn that his parents wanted him unwound for being too destructive and cruel. I think he's sweet and kind. Maybe that's because I'm a stranger to him.

"So what's your name?" I ask now, casting a can of peaches aside. He looks at me, his eyes reflecting the moon.

"Alexander, but you can call me Alex." He says. His voice is heavenly, he has a sort of Irish accent; which is common down in Florida. "Yours?" He asks.

"Catherine, but you can call me Cat." I say, mocking his tone. We both smile. I then realize that we were going to travel together. Just two nomadic outsiders who have the risk of being caught and dissected. But I know we can make it. I know we can survive.


End file.
